Canicule
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Terrassé par la chaleur de l'été grec, Aiolia se met en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur. Yaoi, Camus x Aiolia.


Titre : Canicule  
>Fandom : Saint Seiya<br>Couple : Camus/Aiolia  
>Rating : NC-17<br>Genre : yaoi, lemon  
>Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.<br>Date : septembre-octobre 2011

Résumé : Terrassé par la chaleur de l'été grec, Aiolia se met en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur.

Note : J'ai chipé l'idée à un vieux prompt de la communauté Hybridation sur LiveJournal.

* * *

><p><strong>CANICULE<strong>

De mémoire de Grec, jamais l'Attique n'avait connu un été plus brûlant que cette année-là. Pas un nuage ne venait troubler l'horizon, pas une averse pour abreuver une terre aussi friable qu'un champ de cendre. Les oliviers en étaient réduits à tendre leurs branches squelettiques vers un ciel désespérément bleu, et les roches menaçaient d'éclater sous les assauts quotidiens des rayons du soleil. La plus petite place à l'ombre devenait le terrain d'âpres luttes, la moindre goutte d'eau était considérée comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Même les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, dont les capacités exceptionnelles les plaçaient au-dessus du commun des mortels, succombaient l'un après l'autre à la fournaise ambiante. Mû du Bélier s'était empressé de regagner les neiges éternelles de Jamir, même si, variations climatiques et effet de serre obligent, elles n'étaient plus aussi blanches et pérennes qu'elles étaient supposées l'être. Il était parvenu à convaincre son maître, le vénérable Shion, de l'accompagner pour un pèlerinage vers leurs montagnes natales, et Dohko (qui avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse en même temps qu'un goût immodéré pour certain représentant atlante) avait suivi dans leurs bagages. Si Shaka de la Vierge économisait le moindre de ses mouvements et ne descendait plus guère de son lotus, Aphrodite des Poissons avait adopté la stratégie tibétaine et pris un vol en partance pour Stockholm dès les premiers jours de grande chaleur, jurant qu'il ne remettrait les pieds au Sanctuaire qu'une fois que la température serait redescendue en-dessous de la barre fatidique des vingt degrés. On disait que DeathMask avait pris ses quartiers d'été sur les abords gelés du Puits des Âmes, et que Kanon effectuait de fréquents allers et retours entre le Domaine sacré et l'ancien royaume sous-marin. Aldébaran, qui supervisait la formation des apprentis, multipliait les séances de baignade à la plage, pour le plus grand bonheur des gamins qui le suivaient partout avec adoration.

Seule une poignée d'irréductibles résistait encore et toujours aux attaques de l'implacable Hélios.

Avachi sur les premiers degrés qui bordaient l'aire de combat, Aiolia contemplait d'un œil morne les affrontements qui se déroulaient devant lui. Son frère aîné, en position de défense, faisait face à Saga des Gémeaux, en une étrange répétition de scènes qui avaient eu lieu tant et tant de fois si longtemps auparavant. C'était à présent deux grands gaillards frisant la trentaine qui jaugeaient mutuellement leurs forces avant de se livrer à une joute sans merci, et seul le sentiment de coupables regrets jetait parfois entre eux des silences maladroits. L'autre côté de l'arène était occupé par un combat d'une nature tout à fait différente, plus violente, plus instinctive, plus... Aiolia fronça les sourcils en constatant que le chevalier du Capricorne avait empoigné celui du Scorpion tel Héraklès étranglant le Lion de Némée, et le maintenait d'une prise qui sollicitait chacun de ses muscles. Le plus jeune cependant ne s'en laissait pas conter. D'un savant mélange entre boxe thaïlandaise et capoeira brésilienne, Milo retourna la situation en renversant Shura sous son poids, et tous deux roulèrent à terre en soulevant des volutes de poussière sous le regard amusé, sinon ironique, d'un deuxième observateur.

Aiolia se dit que la présence de Camus du Verseau était pour le moins incongrue, alors même que son voisin du dessus avait quitté le navire pour voler vers des cieux plus polaires. Puis il réalisa que sa nature de chevalier des glaces lui permettait de modifier sa température corporelle et celle de son environnement immédiat afin de les rendre supportables.

« Le salaud », murmura-t-il en remarquant que Camus le fixait à présent avec un sourire en coin.

Milo et Shura avaient repris leur corps-à-corps serré-collé tandis que Saga et Aiolos entamaient un ballet de leur cru. Bientôt le Colisée ne résonna plus que des coups portés avec une brutalité animale, gémissements rauques engendrés par l'effort et halètements soulevant des torses dénudés, luisants de sueur...

Était-ce juste une impression ou bien la température venait-elle brusquement de grimper en flèche ?

Aiolia détourna le regard comme l'ex-Grand Pope repenti coinçait un Sagittaire à l'air un peu trop consentant entre le sol et son propre corps. Ce n'était pas par accès de pruderie, après tout, il avait eu son lot d'aventures et d'expériences en tous genres, et il aurait été très malvenu de sa part de crier à la vertu outragée. Cependant, voir son frère, son grand frère adoré, perdu et ressuscité, dans les bras de celui-là même qui avait abrégé sa jeune vie, éveillait chez lui un malaise et une gêne qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Certes, ses deux aînés avaient toujours eu un goût prononcé pour le tragique à la sauce atride et labdacide, et quoi de mieux que de nouer une relation aussi fougueuse que coupable avec son ancien bourreau pour flatter leurs penchants littéraires ? Zeus soit loué, la plupart du temps ils évitaient d'afficher leur relation hautement perturbée au vu et au su de tous...

Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas des deux autres combattants, songea-t-il avec une grimace fatiguée. Son attention s'était reportée sur les deux chevaliers qui s'affrontaient avec une rage presque amoureuse. Du moins en ce qui concernait Milo, bien décidé à séduire leur bel hidalgo de service. Le Capricorne opposait une résistance de plus en plus faible face aux offensives rentre-dedans de son cadet. Par pure habitude, il repoussait Milo en se drapant dans une dignité de vieille duègne madrilène, clamant d'un ton chaque fois moins assuré qu'il ne méritait pas le vif intérêt qu'il suscitait chez le Scorpion (à son corps défendant, mais point trop, si l'on considérait l'ardeur qu'il témoignait durant leurs entraînements communs). Leur incursion sur les terres infernales d'Hadès avait laissé des blessures à vif dans la chevalerie, mais certains d'entre eux étaient prêts à panser celles qui semblaient ne jamais pouvoir être refermées.

Aiolia lança un coup d'œil sur les gradins face à lui. Personne. Il fallait croire que Camus avait rendu les armes à son tour et regagné son temple en quête d'un semblant de fraîcheur. Il sursauta lorsque des doigts glacés frôlèrent sa nuque. Levant la tête, il aperçut le Verseau, qui lui rendit son regard en y ajoutant un petit je-ne-sais-quoi d'énigmatique.

« Tu as l'air d'être prêt à te liquéfier sur place, nota Camus, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de sarcasme pour que le Lion prît la mouche.

— Que veux-tu, répliqua-t-il, je ne suis pas pourvu d'un climatiseur intégré, moi.

— Très spirituel, Aiolia. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme si cette blague éculée était ressortie chaque été par de pauvres esprits en manque d'inspiration.

— Si tu crois pouvoir me traîner sur l'arène en m'abreuvant d'insultes... »

Camus haussa les épaules.

« Il est hors de question que je me batte par cette chaleur.

— Je suis bien d'accord, soupira Aiolia en se renversant à nouveau sur les gradins de pierre. Je ne comprends pas comment ces quatre-là peuvent se dépenser autant sous un tel soleil. Regarde Saga et mon frère, on dirait deux bonhommes de neige enfermés dans un micro-ondes.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression que Shura et Milo soient dans une meilleure forme.

— Et pourtant ils continuent à se taper dessus... quels imbéciles.

— Heureux soient les simples d'esprit, dit Camus d'une voix lasse.

— Hé, je dois le prendre pour moi ? se rebiffa l'autre.

— Pas cette fois. Dis-moi, chevalier du Lion, cela te dirait-il de plonger tes membres fourbus dans des eaux aussi limpides que rafraîchissantes ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Aiolia d'un ton soupçonneux.

Camus avait l'art et la manière d'employer des tournures si obscures qu'il se demandait toujours s'il était sérieux ou bien s'il se payait sa tête. Le Français ne répondit pas directement, mais sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit le jeune Lion.

— Ceci, mon cher Aiolia, est notre billet pour le paradis », annonça Camus en brandissant une jolie clé dorée.

oOoOo

La montée de l'escalier sacré fut pour Aiolia la pire des tortures. Un pas après l'autre, une marche puis la suivante… Sa vue se brouillait, la sueur perlait sur ses tempes, glissait le long de son cou et de son dos, ses jambes flageolantes peinaient à suivre la cadence imposée par le Verseau. L'air vibrait littéralement au-dessus du marbre incandescent des douze maisons. Camus lui-même paraissait enfin affecté par la chaleur qui les terrassait tous, si l'on en croyait la fine pellicule de transpiration qui recouvrait ses membres déliés. Un juste retour des choses, songea Aiolia, qui avait toujours trouvé le Français un peu trop arrogant et flegmatique pour être d'une compagnie véritablement agréable.

Une sourde appréhension noua ses entrailles comme ils parvenaient aux abords du treizième temple.

« Camus ? appela-t-il. Où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

— Tu es inquiet ? fit le Verseau avec un léger sourire moqueur.

— C'est que… le seigneur Shion étant absent, je ne crois pas qu'il soit indiqué de pénétrer dans son palais sans sa permission.

— Depuis quand te soucies-tu de respecter les règles ?

— Et toi, depuis quand t'amuses-tu à les transgresser ? »

Camus s'arrêta, et Aiolia crut en avoir trop dit.

« Libre à toi de faire demi-tour si tu ne me fais pas confiance, lança le Verseau en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

— Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi je devrais accorder ma confiance à un ancien renégat », rétorqua vivement Aiolia avant de s'en mordre les doigts.

Une imperceptible crispation de la mâchoire fut la seule altération lisible sur le visage lisse du Verseau, mais le jeune Grec ne fut pas dupe et sut qu'il venait de dépasser les limites admises. Comme nous l'avons dit plus haut, certaines blessures peinaient à se cicatriser. Le Lion baissa la tête, contrit, et marmonna de vagues excuses que l'autre chevalier accepta en feignant une magnanime indifférence. Ce bref échange était très symptomatique des relations que les ors entretenaient depuis leur retour miraculeux (et ô combien inexpliqué, mais ils n'étaient plus à un deus ex machina près.) Les rancœurs et les non-dits pullulaient sur le champ des amitiés mises à mal, et si Aiolia avait distribué son pardon avec toute la générosité propre à son signe, il ne pouvait ignorer les sentiments d'incompréhension et d'amertume qui l'étreignaient parfois à la vue de certains de ses frères d'armes.

Camus éprouvait-il les mêmes tourments ? Quoi qu'il en fût, le chevalier du Verseau se gardait bien d'arborer une quelconque émotion en public, à l'exception notable d'une ironie douce-amère qui affleurait à la surface de son inflexible froideur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pénombre du palais et Aiolia soupira de soulagement, enfin délivré des ardentes caresses de l'astre solaire. Camus se déplaçait dans les longs couloirs sombres avec l'aisance de l'habitude ; ce n'était très certainement pas la première fois qu'il parcourait ce chemin, se dit Aiolia tout en réalisant vers quelle destination ils se dirigeaient.

La lourde porte de bois les attendait au fond du corridor. Camus glissa la clé à l'intérieur de la serrure, fit deux tours, et enfin le battant tourna sur ses gonds, révélant un lieu dont Aiolia avait beaucoup entendu parler sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion d'y poser le petit orteil.

Les thermes privés du Grand Pope.

Nul n'avait le droit d'en faire usage à l'exception du maître du Domaine sacré, et Aiolia croyait savoir que du temps de sa décadente grandeur, Saga lui-même en avait fait une utilisation quelque peu excessive. Le jeune homme comprenait les raisons d'un tel engouement à présent qu'il se trouvait sur le seuil de ce lieu merveilleux. Tenant à la fois des thermes romains et du bain maure, l'endroit comportait une série de pièces dédiées au confort, au délassement et au bien-être. Sur sa droite se trouvait le vestiaire, face à une large palestre pourvue de tout l'équipement dont pouvait rêver un athlète. Le sol recouvert de mosaïque conduisait à une série de salles dont la température augmentait progressivement pour chuter brutalement dans la dernière : bain tiède, étuve sèche, salle de transpiration et enfin, le bain froid.

Le paradis, soupira Aiolia tandis que ses pas le menaient vers cette ultime pièce. Il se dévêtit sans cesser d'avancer. Lanières de cuir, pantalon maculé de sable et sandales usées ponctuèrent son parcours sous le regard céruléen du maniaque Verseau, qui finit par gagner le vestiaire avec une moue de désapprobation.

Le Lion posa la plante calleuse de ses pieds sur le dallage de marbre, indifférent aux motifs de poissons qui s'ébattaient dans les flots bleus de la mer Égée. Il plongea dans les eaux délicieusement froides du grand bain, s'ébroua joyeusement tel un fauve des plaines d'Afrique sans daigner gratifier son camarade d'une attente polie.

Lorsque ce dernier fit son entrée, il tomba sur le spectacle du cinquième gardien enchaînant les brasses avec des éclats de rire ravis, et cette fois il ressemblait plus à un jeune chiot qu'à un noble prédateur. Il pénétra dans le bain avec une lenteur mesurée, expira doucement en savourant l'effet bénéfique de l'eau sur ses muscles dont il relâcha la tension. Aiolia continuait de batifoler en soulevant des vagues d'écume dont les remous venaient lécher le torse du Verseau. Le plus jeune disparut brusquement sous la surface, pour crever les flots une poignée de secondes plus tard devant le chevalier des glaces.

« J'ignore par quel détour tu t'es procuré cette clé, mais je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'en avoir fait profiter ! s'exclama Aiolia en prenant place à côté de son condisciple.

— Tu sembles sous-entendre que je l'ai volée.

— Ce n'est pas le cas ? Tu préfères peut-être que je dise "subtilisée", ironisa-t-il en mettant l'accent sur l'amour du Français pour les grands mots.

— Pourquoi me donnerais-je la peine de voler ce que le Grand Pope m'a confié de son plein gré, rétorqua l'autre d'un ton agacé.

— Diable. Et je peux connaître la raison d'un tel cadeau ? Ou bien est-ce trop inavouable ?

— Tu vas être déçu, lionceau. Le seigneur Shion m'a donné accès aux thermes parce que j'ai été le seul parmi ses chevaliers à lui avoir prêté assistance lorsqu'il s'est agi de remettre de l'ordre dans les archives du palais. Du temps de son... mandat, Saga n'a pas brillé par un sens flagrant de l'organisation.

— Oh », dit platement Aiolia, qui avait oublié de relever l'injure.

Il s'était attendu à quelque révélation fracassante, récompense pour service rendu sous la forme d'une mission top secrète, découverte d'un secret humiliant ou honteux, complot fomenté dans les vapeurs du caldarium. La vérité, si bassement triviale et ennuyeuse, était effectivement une sacrée déception. Il se laissa aller en arrière, cala son crâne contre la première marche et ferma les yeux. Camus se taisait, et seul le clapotis de l'eau contre leurs corps détendus résonnait entre les hautes colonnes.

Aiolia commençait à apprécier la compagnie de l'énigmatique Verseau. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé avant les grandes batailles qui avaient rythmé les dernières années de leurs vies. À dire vrai, Camus s'était toujours tenu en retrait des amitiés et des rivalités. Tout entier dévoué à son devoir de chevalier et à celui, moins honorable aux yeux du candide Lion, d'espion sous les ordres du faux Pope, le Français lui avait toujours paru mener double jeu. Aujourd'hui encore, Aiolia avait du mal à appréhender le onzième gardien. Il gardait toujours dans un coin de sa tête la terrible vision de ses frères d'armes revêtus de surplis, et dans son cœur persistait le souvenir de l'agonie qu'il avait ressentie à la mort de Shaka sous les arbres jumeaux. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, refusant d'assombrir ce rare moment de calme et de repos par de sinistres pensées. De son côté, Camus poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Serait-ce trop te demander que de rester tranquille pendant les cinq prochaines minutes, chevalier ? râla-t-il.

— Mais je suis tranquille ! protesta Aiolia.

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger et de m'asperger. Plus tu prends de l'âge, et plus tu ressembles à un gamin hyperactif. »

Sans un mot ledit gamin se redressa, fit face au Verseau, le considéra un bref instant d'un air fermé. Puis d'une brasse puissante envoya une vague qui submergea le Français. Surpris, ce dernier glissa de son siège et remonta à la surface en crachotant sous l'œil à présent goguenard et satisfait du Lion.

« Tu es vraiment d'une puérilité sans bornes, gronda Camus, dont les doigts fins rejetèrent en arrière les longues mèches sombres qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

— Moi au moins je sais m'amuser, répliqua Aiolia, les poings sur les hanches.

— Si tu le prends comme ça... »

Le Lion demeura stoïque face au mur liquide qui fonça droit sur lui. Tandis que les flots rageurs s'abattaient sur sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Camus n'avait pas ajouté un soupçon de cosmos pour attiser la violence de sa riposte.

S'ensuivit une épique bataille entre les deux chevaliers, une joute liquide qui n'avait rien à envier aux tempêtes engendrées par Poséidon. Si Aiolia riait à gorge déployée, heureux de pouvoir se dépenser sans avoir à affronter la chaleur du soleil en même temps que le sable brûlant de l'arène, Camus se laissait aller d'une manière plus discrète. Un semblant de sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il maintenait le Lion sous l'eau d'une prise assurée autour de son cou. Leur rixe dura encore quelques minutes, le temps de finir par se rendre compte que l'eau contenue dans la piscine avait fini par inonder les très esthétiques mosaïques qui recouvraient le sol.

Aiolia s'extirpa de ce qui restait au fond du bain et s'allongea sur le marbre. Sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coup, tant il peinait à retrouver un souffle régulier.

« Le Grand Pope va être furieux en voyant l'état de ses thermes... lâcha-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

— À qui la faute, maugréa Camus comme il venait le rejoindre.

— Hé, avoue que tu en as bien profité ! J'ai cru que tu allais finir par me noyer, tout à l'heure.

— Mea culpa, je pensais que tu avais appris à nager.

— Ha ha, très drôle. N'empêche, la piscine est dans un sale état...

— Les serviteurs nettoieront.

— Ce que tu peux être snob, accusa Aiolia en se redressant sur un coude.

— C'est leur travail, répliqua l'autre du ton de celui qui gourmande un enfant impertinent.

— Et alors, ils ont déjà suffisamment à faire avec la reconstruction du Sanctuaire. Dis-moi... c'est vrai ce que dit Milo ? Que tu as un nom à particule ? »

Camus haussa un sourcil hautain.

« Tu peux expliciter ?

— Il paraît que tu as des origines nobles, dit Aiolia.

— Même si c'était vrai, quelle importance cela aurait-il ? soupira le Verseau en levant les yeux au plafond.

— Eh bien, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. En particulier ton orgueil démesuré et ta façon de me traiter comme un imbécile heureux », asséna le Lion en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Le Français ne répondit pas de suite, et le silence qu'il lui opposa ne laissa pas d'inquiéter Aiolia. Avait-il fini par toucher un point sensible dans son emportement ? Camus était-il vexé ? Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers son camarade. Et constata pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans les thermes que le Verseau n'arborait rien d'autre qu'un sourire en coin ainsi qu'une resplendissante nudité.

Vraiment, il n'y avait là rien qu'il n'eût déjà vu en d'autres circonstances. Camus était assis près de lui. Sur son dos légèrement arqué serpentait sa longue chevelure mouillée. Sa jambe gauche légèrement repliée dissimulait ses parties les plus intimes, mais vraiment, insista Aiolia en son for intérieur, il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Vraiment ?

Alors pourquoi avait-il soudain la sensation de rougir comme une jeune épousée le soir de ses noces ?

Il se détourna vivement, baissa la tête et pria pour que la chaleur qu'il sentait grimper sur ses joues et son cou ne se diffusât pas ailleurs. Et surtout, pour que Camus ne se rendît pas compte de son embarras. Malheureusement pour lui, ses activités d'espion avaient aiguisé l'acuité du Verseau de telle sorte que peu de choses, surtout les plus humiliantes, échappaient à son attention.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, le silence s'éternisa. Aiolia frémit lorsqu'il sentit un souffle sur son épaule humide. Camus s'était penché vers lui pour susurrer à son oreille.

« Un problème, Aiolia ? »

La voix du Verseau était grave, posée, mâtinée d'un soupçon d'accent slave qui fit couler un frisson le long de son échine.

« Pas de problème », articula-t-il d'une voix à peine murmurée.

Les mains de Camus se posèrent sur ses épaules, et les yeux du Lion s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le Français se rapprocha un petit peu plus. Aiolia sentit une tiède chaleur irradier du corps près de lui pour venir se communiquer au sien par vagues ondoyantes. Il songea stupidement que Camus n'était pas aussi froid qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître. Les doigts de ce dernier se mirent à presser des points précis de son anatomie, tour à tour massant et appuyant sur les muscles crispés du jeune homme.

« Voudrais-tu bien essayer de te détendre ? le sermonna Camus tout en poursuivant son ouvrage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? demanda le Grec, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

— Je me montre serviable et amical.

— Tu as une drôle de façon d'être ami... oh ! » soupira-t-il lorsque Camus parvint à dénouer un point de tension particulièrement sensible.

Il fallait admettre qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, en fin de compte. Son massage ne valait pas ceux de Mû bien évidemment, mais c'était toujours mieux que Milo, qui avait un jour accompli le triste exploit de lui déplacer un nerf.

Peu à peu ses muscles finirent par se décontracter. Ses paupières se fermèrent, sa tête se mit à dodeliner. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent échapper un gémissement et si le Verseau l'entendit, il se garda néanmoins d'en faire la remarque. Le monde se réduisit à l'exquise fraîcheur du marbre sous ses jambes et aux mains de Camus qui parcouraient son dos. Plus tard, il se révèlerait incapable de se rappeler quand les choses prirent une tournure différente, à quel moment précis le toucher dont il était l'objet cessa d'être simple massage pour devenir sensuelle caresse. Bien malgré lui, son corps commença à réagir d'une manière dangereuse aux administrations du Verseau.

« Est-ce que... tu es toujours en train de te montrer amical ? » fit-il d'un ton mal assuré.

Les mains se déplacèrent le long de ses flancs, enlacèrent sa taille avant de se nouer au-dessus de son ventre.

« Idiot de Lion, glissa Camus au creux de sa nuque.

— Je ne suis... mmph ! »

Ses protestations moururent contre les lèvres du Français, qui avait profité d'un mouvement de tête de son cadet pour étouffer ses paroles d'un baiser. Un goût de menthe poivrée envahit sa bouche tandis que le chevalier des glaces se livrait à une exploration consciencieuse de ses parois buccales. Une langue experte se mêla à la sienne, l'obligea à se soumettre à un duel dont Aiolia pressentait qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur.

Profitant d'un bref instant de répit, le jeune Grec se retourna, toujours prisonnier de l'étreinte du Verseau qui ne semblait pas pressé de le relâcher. Leurs peaux nues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, exacerbant leurs sens, éveillant un désir qu'Aiolia n'aurait jamais cru éprouver pour son vis-à-vis. Certes, il n'ignorait pas que Camus était un spécimen masculin fort séduisant. Mais sa sévère froideur, son élégance cultivée l'avaient rendu inaccessible aux yeux du Lion, qui depuis son adolescence préférait partager les jeux plus inventifs et passionnés du Scorpion et du Bélier.

Camus agrippa ses hanches, et Aiolia sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge lorsque des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il se retrouva perché au-dessus du Verseau, jambes écartées, l'intérieur de ses cuisses venant frôler celles de son compagnon qui s'était agenouillé. Il avait conscience de le dominer d'une bonne tête dans cette position ; pourtant, l'autre l'observait sans se départir de son agaçant sourire en coin, et une étincelle de triomphe brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Aiolia déglutit avec peine. Il se sentait vulnérable, à la merci de cet homme qui paraissait jouer avec lui comme un chat le ferait avec une souris. En de toutes autres circonstances, une telle soumission aurait provoqué chez le Lion une vive contrariété... Mais lorsque la bouche de Camus se referma sur l'un de ses mamelons, ses pensées se court-circuitèrent, et plus rien ne compta que le plaisir dont il était l'objet. La tête renversée en arrière, Aiolia colla un peu plus son bassin contre celui de son compagnon, entremêla ses doigts dans la longue chevelure mouillée, dont les pointes frôlaient son torse d'une façon aguicheuse.

Plus bas, leurs membres se gorgeaient de désir à mesure qu'ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Camus insinua une main entre leurs deux corps à présent fermement collés l'un à l'autre, empoigna leurs chairs brûlantes, et de sa paume imprima un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui arracha un cri rauque à son amant.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, mais ne put apercevoir le visage du Français, dont les lèvres se perdaient sur les pleins et les déliés de sa poitrine. Il décolla son bassin des cuisses de Camus, se déhancha pour l'inciter à accélérer le rythme de ses caresses, mais une main toujours posée sur son flanc l'immobilisa avec une tranquille autorité qui le priva de toute velléité.

Le front d'Aiolia se barra d'un pli soucieux tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas se perdre dans les ondes langoureuses qui prenaient naissance au creux de ses reins et se propageaient dans son corps tout entier.

« S'il te plaît... » gémit-il.

Camus releva légèrement la tête, le considéra derrière le rideau de ses longs cils.

« La patience est une vertu, Aiolia. »

Et de poursuivre ses caresses avec une lenteur appliquée, frôlant de son pouce l'extrémité de son sexe, montant, descendant, montant encore... Leurs respirations se firent plus rauques, plus saccadées. Aiolia posa son front contre celui de Camus. Paupières closes, il puisait dans des trésors de concentration pour demeurer maître de lui-même, mais s'effondra presque contre le Verseau lorsque celui-ci plongea des doigts inquisiteurs entre ses fesses. Ses bras se nouèrent autour des épaules de Camus, l'étreignirent avec force et désespoir tandis que ses lèvres traçaient le contour de sa mâchoire.

Enfin Camus accentua sa cadence. Lui aussi oubliait peu à peu de garder le contrôle, et s'abandonnait contre le corps souple qui tremblait sous ses attentions. Il résistait tant bien que mal aux vagues de jouissance qui menaçaient de les engloutir tous les deux. Aiolia se cramponnait à lui, ses dents mordaient la chair rougie de ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler, son souffle erratique entremêlé de gémissements étouffés venait mourir contre la joue de son compagnon.

Ils jouirent presque en même temps. Au dernier instant, Aiolia s'empara de la bouche du Verseau en un long et douloureux baiser, un geste non réfléchi, instinctif, mais qui balaya ce qui restait entre eux d'amère incompréhension et de lancinants regrets. Ils demeurèrent quelques secondes enlacés, juste le temps de retrouver une respiration apaisée et un semblant de lucidité. Puis Camus desserra son étreinte, et Aiolia se laissa glisser sur le dallage de marbre. Le regard du jeune Lion se perdit dans la vaporeuse pénombre des thermes, tandis que celui du Verseau étudiait le corps alangui de son amant avec une indulgente curiosité.

Aiolia se redressa légèrement, le gratifia d'un petit sourire torve.

« Je vais finir par croire que cette canicule n'a pas que des inconvénients, dit-il.

— Je ne m'en plaindrai certainement pas, répliqua le Français en lui rendant son sourire.

— Allez Camus. Avoue que tu avais tout prévu.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Oh, inutile de jouer les innocents. Je commence à te connaître, et je n'ai aucun mal à t'imaginer en train d'échafauder ce petit scénario pour abuser de moi dans les thermes.

— Abuser de toi ? se moqua l'autre. Tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup protester tantôt, si je me souviens bien.

— Seulement quand tu prenais mon intelligence pour cible, maugréa le Lion avant d'ajouter plus sombrement. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Camus ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Il posa une main sur le sol près d'Aiolia, se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme toujours allongé.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je m'intéresserais à quelqu'un de stupide ? lui demanda-t-il du ton le plus sérieux.

— Je... ne sais pas, balbutia le Grec avant de se reprendre. Alors comme ça, tu t'intéresses à moi ?

— Pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour la statuaire grecque, dit Camus en suivant du bout du doigt la ligne de ses abdominaux. Tu sais, le seigneur Shion n'est pas près de revenir de sitôt. Que dirais-tu d'un deuxième round ? »

Aiolia éclata de rire, et tendit les bras vers le chevalier des glaces, qui à ce moment précis ne méritait plus vraiment ce surnom. D'un geste autoritaire qui décidément plaisait beaucoup au Lion, Camus vint se lover entre ses cuisses.

« Bien sûr, fit la voix du Verseau dans le calme des thermes, il faudra que nous prenions garde à ne pas nous faire surprendre par le chevalier des Gémeaux. »

Le jeune Grec battit des paupières. Puis percuta enfin.

« Ah, parce que Saga aussi a une clé ? »

**~Fin~**


End file.
